Reality
by My206Bones
Summary: A realidade nem sempre nos agrada, porém, não há como fugir dela. Pós 6x09, batido, porém, épico. E com uma lição sobre a realidade em que vivemos que eu tive que aprender na marra... Mas e a Bones? Qual lado da realidade ela terá que encarar? one-shot sem muito mais, porém, que me fez feliz em escrevê-la.


**Utilizando a frase do Booth no episodio 5.01: I'm back baby! **

**Primeiro, desculpe pelo sumiço, e pelamordedeus me desculpem por nao terminar Supposed to be my Girlfriend, mas é serio, eu to continuando e eu so nao postei ainda pq eu acho q ta meio curto, e quem vai ler e esperou tanto****tempo****por um capítulo no mínimo bom. Então, preparem-se que daqui a um tempo, ela vai continuar. Obrigada a todos pelas reviews, a cada uma que eu lia pedindo pra continuar me dava um aperto no peito e minha conciencia pesava mais, pq eu sabia q eu tinha que continuar... **

**Depois das desculpas pedidas, gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo à dois amigos meus, em particular. O Biel, por que ele me ajuda a entender a minha realidade, e ao Otávio, por chama-lo de gaúcho e gayucho e cara de quem faz propaganda da Friboi... incontáveis vezes. Até mesmo por que ele não mora no Rio Grande do Sul. Ele é de Santa Catarina. Né Piá? Haushaush bom, que essas duas globelezas tenham paciência de ler o capítulo. **

**Bom, boa leitura, espero que gostem, a gente se ve lá em baixo :)**

**ps: Qualquer referencia à musica Don't go away, do Oasis não é mera coicidencia.. haushuahsa**

Capítulo Único - Reality

Cheguei em casa depois de ir ao Jeffersonian e me sentei no sofá, vazio. Era isso que eu sentia. Não sabia ao certo se chorava ou se ficava quieta, apenas olhando pra janela a minha frente. De repente, ouvi batidas na porta. Suspeitava quem seria, mas me recusei a abrir. Não queria vê-lo. Não agora. Não depois que ele havia me rejeitado daquela forma. "eu estou com alguém agora. Hannah não e um premio de consolação, eu a amo". Não depois de ouvir as palavras que me quebraram. Não depois de saber que logo ele havia me magoado, a pessoa que disse que estaria ao meu lado pra sempre. Ouvi mais batidas.  
- Bones, você esta ai?  
Silencio. Era tudo que ele merecia. Meu silencio. Não por que eu queria faze-lo sofrer, nunca, na verdade era ate reconfortante saber que ele viera até aqui me procurar e saber se estava tudo bem comigo. Mas eu apenas não disse nada de volta, pois não sabia o que dizer. Eu o convido pra entrar? Seria o correto a fazer? Boa pergunta. Bom, eu ainda tenho educação, e mesmo magoada sei que seria falta de educação manda-lo embora, uma vez que ele teria vindo até aqui somente para me ver. Resolvido, era isso que eu faria. Iria abrir a porta, agradecer a visita e mandá-lo embora.  
Quando me levantei quase caí novamente, minhas pernas estavam bambas, mas eu não desistiria. Caminhei lentamente ate a porta e quando ele estava batendo pela terceira vez, abri-a.  
Paralisei.  
Seus olhos olharam nos meus e eu havia esquecido o que iria fazer. Aqueles lindos olhos castanhos haviam perdido seu brilho e eu podia ver dor neles. Podia ver que ele estivera chorando, o que só me fez sentir um aperto no peito.  
_Me desculpe te deixar sozinha naquele estado. Eu disse que nunca te deixaria sozinha, mas quebrei minha promessa, me desculpe.  
_Não tem problema, você me perguntou se eu precisava de alguém para ficar comigo e eu recusei.  
Silencio, não sabíamos mais o que dizer. Então com um sinal de cabeça o chamei para entrar, mas ele pareceu pensar e eu sabia o motivo, sua namorada estaria em casa, esperando-o.  
_Somente por cinco minutos, tome uma cerveja comigo se quiser. Hannah não vai morrer se te esperar por meia hora. - fui grossa com as palavras, mas eu estava machucada, acho que ele entendia isso.  
Ele aceitou meu convite e entrou, nos dirigimos até a cozinha e sentamos na mesa, tomando uma cerveja cada um.  
_Bones, eu...  
_Booth, lembra quando você me pediu um tempo, pra se acostumar com a ideia de que não teríamos um relacionamento? Eu compreendi e aceitei. Fomos embora em silencio, cada um com seus pensamentos. Então. É só disso que eu preciso agora. Que você me dê um tempo para aceitar os fatos. - meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.  
Ele colocou seu braço em cima da mesa, e pegou em minha mão, olhando nos meus olhos, me passando a força que eu precisava. Mas no lugar de me acalmar, isso só fez com que eu chorasse mais ainda, e ficamos assim, pelos próximos quinze minutos, no mínimo. Intercalando entre soluços, suspiros, alguns abraços e muito choro. Me sentia como se estivesse tendo uma hemorragia cardíaca, se é que possível, pelos próximos, pelo menos, cinquenta minutos. Até que ele quebrou o silencio.  
_Bones, eu preciso ir. Já esta tarde.  
Não disse nada, e ele percebendo que eu estava magoada, soltou minha mão e se levantou para ir embora, e quando ele fez isso senti um vazio, e foi como se uma rajada de vento passasse por mim, gelando tudo. Quando eu ouvi o barulho da maçaneta girando e a porta se fechando, caiu a minha ficha. Ele foi embora. Estou sozinha. Ele vai pra casa com a Hannah agora. Ele a ama. Quando pensei nessa ultima frase um surto de adrenalina percorreu meu corpo e me levantei correndo da cadeira, abri a porta e corri pelo corredor ate alcançá-lo, gritando seu nome. Ele parou, virou pra mim e então eu o abracei forte. Tudo que eu precisava era de um abraço. Tudo que eu precisava era saber que eu o tinha ali, naquele momento. Ficamos assim por muito tempo, e quando ele aliviou o abraço, tive que o soltar.  
_Bones, eu realmente preciso ir.  
_Não, não vá embora. Por favor.  
_Bones, a Hannah esta me esperando.  
_Não vai embora Booth, pode dizer o que quiser, mas, por favor, diga que vai ficar comigo, como amigo que for, para sempre e mais um dia. Por que eu preciso de mais tempo, Booth. Eu preciso de mais tempo pra raciocinar e fazer as coisas certas. Para te esquecer e fazer da Hannah a minha amiga, uma vez que estão juntos. Mas eu preciso de tempo Booth, e enquanto isso eu não quero me sentir mais sozinha.

_Você não vai mais ficar sozinha. Você pode sair comigo e com a Hannah, saímos os três juntos, eu prometo.

_Não! Isso está errado. O relacionamento é entre você e ela, e além do mais, eu me sentiria mais sozinha ainda estando com vocês dois!

_Como assim, Bones?  
_Eu não sei o que te dizer Booth, eu só sei que... Eu só sinto que seus sentimentos por ela estão errados. Não era pra você gostar dela, era pra ficarmos juntos.  
_Não são somente os sentimentos que estão errados Bones, eu sei que também estive errado em te abandonar e ficar com a Hannah. Mas eu não estava brincando. Ela realmente não e um premio de consolação, odeio te dizer isso Bones, mas é verdade. - ele esperou um tempo ate que eu começasse a chorar novamente, então ele se virou e continuou indo ate o elevador, parou na porta, se virou e me disse. - não chore, não gosto de te deixar sozinha. - ele viu que eu continuava meio paralisada - eu amo você Bones, só que as coisas... Você não quis. Então eu tive que seguir em frente, por que você me pediu, por que eu levaria mais cem tiros por você, te protegeria mais um milhão de vezes, por que eu não quero que você se machuque, e eu sei que eu.. Parti seu coração, mas eu segui em frente, Bones. Você também vai conseguir seguir. Eu sei que o certo seria eu ficar com você, mas no momento não é o que eu sinto. Sei que pode ser que daqui a 1 dia, 1 semana, 1 mês ou mesmo 1 ano eu me arrependa da decisão que tomei. Todos estamos sujeitos a isso, não sabemos o dia de amanhã. Mas no momento é o que eu sinto. Eu posso me arrepender, sim, claro, mas não dá pra evitar, Bones. Não quando ela mora comigo e pediu transferência pro jornal pra trabalhar pra cá. As consequências são muito maiores.  
Ficamos mais um tempo em silencio. Percebi que não tinha volta. O erro que eu havia cometido era grande demais para reparar. Então tudo que me resta é chorar e me conformar. Assenti a cabeça com lágrimas nos olhos e mordendo a parte de baixo da boca, tentando segurar o choro.  
_ Três dias. - suspirei fundo - três dias para o mundo voltar ao normal.  
Então, quando olhei em seus olhos pela primeira vez entendi o que o ditado de "enxergar a alma nos olhos" queria dizer. Ele estava triste, ele não queria que fosse assim. De repente me senti culpada por fazê-lo se sentir desse jeito.  
_Não se preocupe Booth, eu vou ficar bem. Nós vamos ficar bem. Essa é a realidade, e eu tenho que lidar com ela agora. É triste, mas esses são os fatos. - só que a minha voz saiu mais chorosa do que o previsto, não passando toda a segurança que ele precisava. Então, eu dei um beijo meio molhado pelas lágrimas de boa noite, lhe desejei a mesma, e entrei dentro de casa, pronta para tomar um banho demorado, ir para a sacada, tomar um bom vinho com muitas mágoas e IPod, enquanto eu tento entender os rumos que a vida toma. Enquanto eu decido qual realidade eu quero aceitar primeiro. A minha, ou a dele.

**É... eu sei, depressivo ao extremo. Sim. Mas acho que essa era a realidade deles, então.. as vezes nem tudo acaba em final feliz, só por que quando passamos por dificuldades, nada termina em finais felizes, mas só por que não enxergamos. **

**Obrigada pela leitura :) **

**Ah, quem quiser: ask: Marocatorres **

**Brigada de verdade! E espero que me desculpem pelo chá de sumiço..**


End file.
